


Don't You

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chores, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @debrielcc prompt doing dishesGabriel sighed, staring at the dishes in the sink. The bunker had too many people in it for this to be a reasonable request, he was sure of it. He flicked the tap open, wishing not for the first time he wasn’t so low on grace. Just a snap and all would be done.“What’s taking so long? They won’t do themselves.” Dean grinned teasingly from the doorway.“Theycould.” Gabriel tapped a plate sitting on top with a frown. “With a little dance and everything.” He wiggled his fingers at Dean. “But no juice for it.”





	Don't You

Gabriel sighed, staring at the dishes in the sink. The bunker had too many people in it for this to be a reasonable request, he was sure of it. He flicked the tap open, wishing not for the first time he wasn’t so low on grace. Just a snap and all would be done.

“What’s taking so long? They won’t do themselves.” Dean grinned teasingly from the doorway.

“They _could_.” Gabriel tapped a plate sitting on top with a frown. “With a little dance and everything.” He wiggled his fingers at Dean. “But no juice for it.” He huffed a sigh as he grabbed the scrubber and started in. The place was so old there wasn’t even a dishwasher. He continued to complain as he began. “Don’t know what _I_ have to be the one doing them.”

“Because we both suck at research and I cooked.” Dean leaned against the counter and watched him for a moment before snagging a towel. He gestured at Gabriel to pass him the dish when he had finished scrubbing. “Gimmie.”

Gabriel blinked a long moment at him before offering a genuine smile with the dish. “Thanks.”

Dean shrugged as he gave it a wipe-down and set it on the counter to be put away. “Near human is new, you need practice.” He grinned as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Right. Not like I haven’t been running with humans for a thousand of your lifetimes.” Gabriel scrubbed at the next dish, glaring mildly at the stuck on cheese. “Do you have to cook something sticky?”

Dean laughed. “You liked it.” He took the dish to dry. “I seem to remember you eating the most of the pie too.” He frowned slightly. “That was going to be my pie.”

“You know I enjoy the sweet stuff.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Dean as he started in on said pie plate. “But sugar and flour at least dissolves fast in water. That’s easy enough to clean.” He handed the plate sadly to Dean. “Though I would have liked more of it.”

Dean nodded as he set that on the stove. He was seriously debating about making more now. “Me too.” He tilted his head in curiosity, watching Gabriel’s hands work over the next dish. “I thought the whole sugar thing was part of your cover.”

“Nah.” Gabriel handed the dish to Dean. “I mean, some of it, but sugar was actually a great place to start taste-wise.” He gestured towards the doorway, presumably towards Cas. “Angel tastebuds are actually a lot more sensitive than humans. Sugar is a simple enough compound that it tastes almost the same. Then it’s just getting used to changes and how to dial a body’s reaction down to get it to taste just right.” The next dish was handed over and dried. “I actually enjoy chocolate the most.”

“Chocolate, huh?” Dean nodded a bit as he continued to dry what was handed to him. “I like pie.” That earned him a ‘no duh’ look that he stuck his tongue out at. “Apple and cherry are the best.”

Nodding, Gabriel tilted his head towards the pie plate. “You bake ‘em good enough I just might agree.” He met Dean’s eyes before turning back to the dishes with a small grin. “I like salty snacks too, for the same reason. Had to do the same learning for complex proteins.”

Dean’s attention was suddenly, entirely on the dish in his hands. “Sure.” He let the talk trail off, not sure at all about the comment. Gabe certainly wasn’t adverse to oblique flirting at anyone that moved. Hell, Dean had even heard it aimed at _Cas_, which had only happened once. Dean was sure he did it to make others uncomfortable and he hadn’t gotten a rise out of Cas so let him be.

Gabriel sighed in the depths of the silence. “Sorry. Habit.” He handed the last dish over and turned off the faucet. “Thousands of years as a trickster god and it sticks around.” He leaned against the edge of the counter as Dean started to put away the dishes. “Being ageless, you try not to get attached.”

Sighing, Dean turned to meet Gabriel’s eyes. “And how was your life?”

A twitch of grin. “Yeah yeah, it was kind of empty fun. But I was trying to find bits of what I left, and humans weren’t it.” He blinked slowly, not breaking the eye contact. “Then a couple of humans stumbled into the middle of everything, and I was lost.” He smirked and pushed away from the counter, breaking the stare. “Some asshole had to yell at me to pull my head out of my ass. And it only kinda sorta worked.”

Dean shook himself once Gabriel looked away. His amber eyes were mesmerizing. “Well, no offense, but you needed it.” He resumed putting the last of the dishes away, acutely aware that Gabriel was getting closer. He turned, finding Gabriel only a tiny gesture away. “We aren’t as useless as you thought.”

That earned him a small lift of a corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “Nope.” His expression dropped to serious again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” Dean shook his head sharply. “You don’t need to apologize.” He crossed his arms, nearly bumping Gabriel with how close he was. “You did help with the video at least, and while sure I’m upset you didn’t help…” He sighed. “You did a lot more than you would have just a couple of months before. Family is not easily fought, even if I asked you to.”

“Asked?” Gabriel laughed wryly. “More like told, but yeah. No, the sorry wasn’t just for that.” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to sort his own thoughts out a bit. “So much happened since, that if I had been there, full archangel and all, wouldn’t have happened.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’d _know_ you’d be captured and tortured for years.” He finally reached out to lightly pat Gabriel’s shoulder. “If you’re like this now, I’d bet you’d have helped at least once if you hadn’t been.”

Gabriel covered Dean’s hand with his. “Sure.” He knew himself enough there was a good chance he wouldn’t have, not if it endangered himself that much. Then again he’d probably have checked out of pure curiosity, and Dean had an unfortunate brute way with words that somehow worked. “Maybe.”

“Hey.” Dean gave Gabriel a little shake, getting him to look him in the eye. “You’re here now, and that’s what matters.” He grinned. “It’s nice to have someone else who enjoys my pies.” An ever so faint dusting of blush crossed his cheeks. “I was thinking of cherry next.”

Laughing, Gabriel nodded. “Sounds tasty.” He dramatically waggled his eyebrows, taking the opening Dean had laid out for him. He lightly squeezed Dean’s hand, tempering the teasing. It was tenuous for the moment, but he was going to hold onto this connection as hard as he could.

Dean considered their hands a moment, then went ahead and leaned forward, lightly tapping their foreheads together. “Glad you’re here.”

Arms immediately snaked around his waist and hauled him closer, Gabriel’s face burying into his chest. “Me too,” came the muffled reply.

Dean couldn’t really help but laugh as he returned the hug.


End file.
